mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бризи/Галерея
Четвёртый сезон Быть Бризи непросто Rainbow Dash looking into the distance S4E16.png|Первое появление Бризи. Они далеко, рядом с левой горой. Pegasi watching the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting orders S4E16.png|Сибриз Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Spike spots a tree S4E16.png Spike climbs onto tree branch S4E16.png Spike watches Breezies from a tree S4E16.png Spike bouncing on tree branch S4E16.png Spike sees leaf floating away S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Seabreeze sees incoming leaf S4E16.png Leaf glides toward Breezies S4E16.png Breezies out of control S4E16.png Breezie flying wildly S4E16.png Seabreeze yelling S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting at spinning Breezies S4E16.png Breezies trying to form a chain S4E16.png Breezette spinning S4E16.png Fluttershy catching Breezette S4E16.png|Флаттершай поймала Бризи которая падала Seabreeze directing out of control Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy saving the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy gathers Breezies together S4E16.png Fluttershy setting the Breezies down S4E16.png Breezies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Seabreeze talking to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "all kinds of creatures" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze unamused S4E16.png Seabreeze "you must be so proud" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze scorning other Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S4E16.png.png Rainbow Dash apologizing S4E16.png Fluttershy "it's not your fault" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy blushing S4E16.png Spike apologizing to Fluttershy S4E16.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S4E16.png Breezies grumbling at Spike S4E16.png|Бризи не довольны тем что их толкнули. Spike "just gonna stay over here" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy with the Breezies S4E16.png|Бризи любят Флаттершай. Seabreeze concerned S4E16.png Breezies in Fluttershy's cottage S4E16.png|Бризи развлекаются в Коттедже Флаттершай Breezies in Angel's basket S4E16.png|Они заняли место Ангела. Fluttershy caring for the Breezies S4E16.png Twirly trembling S4E16.png|Замёрзла. Twirly is content S4E16.png|Флаттершай укрыла её салфеткой. Breezie asking for water S4E16.png Breezie with thimble of water S4E16.png Fluttershy offering hoof-knitted sweater S4E16.png Breezie takes hoof-knitted sweater S4E16.png Breezies happy with Fluttershy S4E16.png Breezie trembling under Applejack S4E16.png|Эппелджек чуть её не раздавила. Twilight asks about the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy "has it been an hour already" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy and Breezie looking out window S4E16.png Twilight "they're not going to a cruel world" S4E16.png.png Breezies looking at Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "yes, that's right" S4E16.png.png Breezies gathering around Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't think they're quite ready" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze grumbling in Breezie language S4E16.png|Сибриз ругается плохими словами потому что другие Бризи не хотят полететь домой. Applejack "what did he say" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy blushing "I'd rather not say" S4E16.png.png Twilight and Applejack leaving S4E16.png Fluttershy smiling at Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze "we will never get home" S4E16.png.png Breezies shocked at Seabreeze's words S4E16.png Seabreeze "why do we have to need magic" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze berating Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy arguing with Seabreeze S4E16.png Seabreeze "they have no idea what they're doing" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze pouting S4E16.png Fluttershy offering Breezies a snack S4E16.png Breezies eating cookie S4E16.png Breezie eating grape S4E16.png Breezies stuffed S4E16.png Breezie burps S4E16.png Fluttershy "you're excused" S4E16.png.png Breezies gathered together S4E16.png Fluttershy "strong enough to face the breeze" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "loved having you here" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze insulting other Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze "we would be safe at home!" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze in tears S4E16.png|Хочет домой. Seabreeze sad S4E16.png Seabreeze longing for home S4E16.png Fluttershy confused by Seabreeze's "pep talk" S4E16.png.png Breezie sneezes S4E16.png|Претворяется что чихает. Breezie nudging Twirly S4E16.png Twirly winking S4E16.png Breezies faking illness S4E16.png|Притворяются. Breezies perched on Fluttershy's hoof S4E16.png Breezies happy in Fluttershy's embrace S4E16.png Seabreeze exasperated S4E16.png Breezies drinking punch S4E16.png|Пьют сок. Breezies dancing S4E16.png Breezies on a slide S4E16.png Fluttershy and Breezies having a party S4E16.png Breezie playing saxophone S4E16.png Seabreeze takes saxophone away S4E16.png Fluttershy and Breezies looking at Seabreeze S4E16.png Breezies disappointed S4E16.png Seabreeze "why are you spending your time on this" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy telling Breezies it's time to go S4E16.png Breezies pulling on Fluttershy's tail S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't want you to feel abandoned" S4E16.png.png Twirly addressing Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "that does make sense" S4E16.png.png Breezies worried S4E16.png Twirly shrugging S4E16.png Seabreeze flying away S4E16.png|Он пытается улететь домой. Seabreeze swept by the wind S4E16.png|Но ветер силён. Seabreeze unable to fly straight S4E16.png Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Seabreeze struggling to fly S4E16.png Seabreeze dodging falling acorns S4E16.png|Чуть не предавило. Seabreeze shielding himself S4E16.png Seabreeze flies into a beehive S4E16.png Seabreeze surrounded by bees S4E16.png Seabreeze on a tree branch S4E16.png Seabreeze hanging onto tree branch S4E16.png Seabreeze cornered by bees S4E16.png|Пчёлы отакуют. Seabreeze looking up at Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "back off my Breezie friend" S4E16.png.png|Флаттершай решает проблему мирным путём. Fluttershy dressed as a bee S4E16.png|Переговоры. Fluttershy angry with the bees S4E16.png|Она злится на пчёл. Fluttershy and grateful Seabreeze S4E16.png Seabreeze thanks Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "one tiny acorn is a threat" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze explains his case S4E16.png Fluttershy realizing her mistake S4E16.png Seabreeze "nobreezie ever listens to me!" S4E16.png.png|Его не слушают. Seabreeze depressed S4E16.png Seabreeze "what about those bees" S4E16.png.png Rainbow glow on Seabreeze's wing S4E16.png|Радуга, которая предала Флаттершай решимости. Seabreeze jumps onto Fluttershy's hoof S4E16.png Fluttershy flying back to the cottage S4E16.png Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Fluttershy slows down for Seabreeze S4E16.png Fluttershy "had to rescue Seabreeze" S4E16.png.png Breezies looking sad S4E16.png Fluttershy telling it like it is S4E16.png|Флаттершай говорит что они должны вернутся домой. Seabreeze glaring at the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies pleading to Fluttershy S4E16.png|Они умоляют её оставить их. Fluttershy being firm with the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies at Fluttershy's hooves S4E16.png Breezies sad about leaving S4E16.png Breezies leaving the cottage S4E16.png Seabreeze nodding to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "there are too few of them" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "face the breeze together" S4E16.png.png Twilight looking closely at the Breezies S4E16.png Twilight's magic surges S4E16.png Twilight casting transformation magic S4E16.png Applejack sprouts antennae S4E16.png Rarity looking at her wings S4E16.png Rarity continuing to look at her wings S4E16.png Pinkie Pie becoming a Breezie S4E16.png Rarity, Rainbow, and AJ as Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight as Breezies S4E16.png Breezies amazed S4E16.png Fluttershy speaking Breezie language S4E16.png Main cast in Breezie forms S4E16.png Fluttershy "I mean, let's go!" S4E16.png.png Breezies floating on the breeze S4E16.png Mane 6 and Seabreeze fluttering S4E16.png Breezie group flying over grassland S4E16.png Breezie group flying over snowy field S4E16.png Breezie group flying over desert S4E16.png Breezie starting to tire out S4E16.png Seabreeze and Breezie Fluttershy looking behind S4E16.png Breezette and tired Breezie S4E16.png Seabreeze offering encouragement S4E16.png Seabreeze "those things I said" S4E16.png.png|Извиняется за плохие слова. Fluttershy gives a supporting smile S4E16.png Seabreeze "I believe in you" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze supporting other Breezies S4E16.png Breezie group in a waterfall valley S4E16.png Breezie group enters cliff opening S4E16.png Seabreeze pointing to portal S4E16.png Fluttershy flying through portal S4E16.png Main 5 flying through portal S4E16.png Home of the Breezies S4E16.png Main 5 as Breezies S4E16.png Breezies frolicking in grotto S4E16.png Rarity "where's my sketchpad" S4E16.png.png Pinkie Pie "so stinkin' cute!" S4E16.png.png Breezies spotting late-arriving Breezies S4E16.png Breezies embracing S4E16.png Seabreeze reunites with his family S4E16.png|Он дома. Seabreeze's newborn child S4E16.png|Его ребёнок. Seabreeze holding his newborn child S4E16.png Fluttershy with tears of joy S4E16.png Fluttershy happy for the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies reunite S4E16.png Rarity sees portal closing S4E16.png Rarity "we'd better get going" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy saying goodbye to the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy being given a flower S4E16.png Seabreeze giving Fluttershy a flower S4E16.png Seabreeze puts flower in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Fluttershy "I'll miss you" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy hugging Seabreeze S4E16.png Breezies waving goodbye S4E16.png Main 5 leaving through the portal S4E16.png Fluttershy looking behind one last time S4E16.png Seabreeze winking S4E16.png Fluttershy leaves through the portal S4E16.png Main 5 exiting the cliff opening S4E16.png Breezie Fluttershy and Rainbow flying away S4E16.png Main ponies as Breezies S4E16.png Twilight casting transformation magic again S4E16.png|Искорка превращает их в пони. Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Breezies in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Breezies watching the friendship rainbow S4E26.png Другое Facebook promotional Fluttershy and the Breezies.png en:Breezies/Gallery Категория:Персонажи не-пони